x&m combat:memorias perdidas
by m4k1s4
Summary: en un mundo derrotado en manos del ser mas malevolo de todos una chica de nombre maria comienza un viaje en busca de respuestas y de su identidad ¿quien es ella? ¿de donde viene? este es un diario que maria escribio mientras viajaba en busca de respuestas


me desperté estaba sentada en lo que parecía el banco de un parque empece a pensar y a tocarme la cara parecía que mi lado izquierdo estaba bien pero ¡¿Que era esa cosa dura y fría que me cubría la mitad superior de mi cara?! Me fui a un estanque cercano la luz de la farola refleja mi imagen en el agua pero

¿ Que? una especie de placa de metal me cubría el ojo derecho la frente y parte del rostro Que me abría pasado? Y porque no podía recordar nada tenia que averiguar que estaba pasando me diriji a la ciudad pero antes debia ir por una ropa mas adecuada estaba vestida con una especie de batin o pijama de esos que les ponen a los pacientes antes de operarles ¿podria ser que fuera un paciente de algun hospital? Me diriji hacia la salida del parque cuando vi zombies en la puerta de la entrada los zombies caminaban hacia dentro del parque debia de ocultarme ya que no tenia nada con que defenderme me meti dentro de un camion que estaba aparcado en la otra entrada del parque alli encontre un uniforme de barrendero decidi ponermelo el camion parecia estar abandonado se podia ver por el olor a putrefaccion que alguna alimaña estaba muerta y descomponiendose no podria imaginar cuanto me estava equibocando me acerque al asiento del conductor el cadaver del conductor yacia sentado el pobre infeliz se habia volado el craneo con su propia escopeta escuche entonces un gruñido y gire la cabeza hacia el asiento del acompañante y un sudor frio me recorrio el cuerpo al ver a un zombie atado con el cinturon

de seguridad intentando zafarse de de este para intentar morderme despacio puse mi mano en la escopeta no quería que esa cosa me mordiera no tenia intención de morir sin adquirir respuestas de lo que pasaba antes de que pudiese disparar una bala atravesó el craneo del zombie y tambien mi hombro el impacto me hizo retroceder y caer encima del cadáver del conductor vi acercarse a un chico tenía una cresta en el pelo y el cuerpo lleno de tatuajes se acerco a mi y con una mirada de sorpresa dijo

-vaya valla no vemos muchos supervivientes por aquí

yo le hubiese contestado pero ya no tenía ni fuerzas para hablar la vista se me nubló mientras veía un grupo de personas acercarse y me desmalle  
Desperte en lo que parecía un hospital abandonado seria un sueño empecé a tocarme la cara con la esperanza de que así fuese pero no no fue una pesadilla seguía teniendo esa pieza de metal clavada entonces entró en la habitación una  
pequeña niña su aspecto era lamentable Tenía quemaduras de varios grados en todo su cuerpo vestía un vestido hecho de jirones de otras ropas traía una bandeja con vendas y una pinza aguja hilo y alcohol

-te as despertado? Me llamo kimera¿y tu?  
Me puse a pensar un rato  
-mar...  
-Kimera has curado a la chica? El chico del parque se me acercó  
-no damus estoy esperando que nostra me ayude a ido a buscar gasas y guantes  
-(¿curarme?) pensé luego me acordé del balazo del hombro me fije que aun no tenia la herida curada  
- hola como te llamas pequeña  
-maria conteste algo dudosa  
-hola maria yo soy guillermo pero me dicen damus y esta pequeñaja es sally la llamamos kimera  
-y yo soy veronica me llaman nostra una muchacha con flequillo tapándole el ojo llevaba el cuerpo con piercings y vestía el mismo traje que damus una ropa de camuflaje color rojo y marrón nostra llevaba una falda mientras que damus llevaba unos pantalones cortos nostra se acercó a mi y me miró seriamente de arriba abajo no podía evitar sentirme incomoda entonces escuche por los altavoces una voz

-nostra,damus los zombies del ala oeste han roto la barricada pandora e imperion van para alla damus sacó una pistola y nostra desenfundó un machete luego corrieron a la puerta kimera quiso ir con ellos pero damus la detuvo  
-Kimera tu quedate aqui con maría y si algo va mal ve con orfeo y atenea kimera frunció el ceño  
-No me gusta atenea es mala damus la abrazo era como ver a un padre que se despide de su hija en ese momento un flash me vino a la cabeza  
-¿estas bien?kimera me miro preocupada

-si tranquila¿quienes son pandora imperion orfeo y atenea? Kimera se sentó junto a mi

-son el resto del equipo imperion es muuy fuerte luchó en una guerra y es el hermano de orfeo pandora siempre esta con el ella a sufrido mucho y no habla demasiado orfeo es increible luchó en la misma guerra que su hermano pero resultó mal parado perdió las piernas los brazos y ojos debido a que le explotó una bomba pero sobrevivió y imperion decidió donarle uno sus ojos para que pudiese ver algo y no quedase ciego él es muy muy inteligente y sabe crear buenas estrategias y por último atenea desde que esta aqui los ataques de zombies se han incrementado y las barricadas se rompen fácilmente es una pedante una egoista disfruta haciendo llorar a pandora yo se lo e dicho a damus y a nostra pero no me creen kimera se puso triste

- te creo  
No se porque dije eso supongo que ver su triste mirada me hiZO decirlo ella se levantó

-maria ¿Tu tienes familia?

De pronto unos flashbacks se aparecieron todos de corrido pero pude distinguir en ellos algunas personas un chico de pelo castaño una chica de mirada tierna y un chico bastante simpatico y un símbolo un extraño símbolo era un círculo dentro de este una estrella dentro de esta un cuadrado y dentro un triángulo de pronto volví al mundo real

-MARIA te has vuelto a embobar

kimera parecía enojada oi pasos acercándose

-deben ser nostra y damus ya deven de aver terminado

kimera se acercó a la puerta y yo le agarré del brazo y la empuje hacia dentro antes de que un zombie la atacarse el zombie me miró y yo cogí lo unico util que habia alli como arma un bisturí kimera se refugió detrás de la cama y yo me dispuse a atacar el zombi salto sobre mi y yo lo esquive agachandome después le clave el bisturí en el ojo hudiendoselo profundamente luego de una patada lo pude sacar del cuarto kimera me miraba se notaba por su mirada que estaba asustada kimera ayudame tire la cama y empeze a golpear las precarias y oxidadas patas de hierro hasta quedarme con una unión de estas en forma de bara le coloque al extremo una venda empapada en productos inflamables y ate al otro extremo mas bisturies entontonces cuando la termine algo extraño ocurrió la placa empezo a brillar y el arma improvisada también unos claves y ranuras salieron de objetos y se fundieron en el arma en mi cerebro se formaba una especie de vara con el poder de electrocutar o quemar ligera y rapida la luz se apago y en mi mano sostenía la pica el zombi se levantó y se dispuso a atacarnos yo lo ensarte con la pica y este parecia convulsionarse como si estuviese sufriendo una descarga eléctrica al retirarla una llamarada se tragoo al zombi era tan potente que cuando se extingio del zombi solo quedaban cenizas yo quede sorprendida pero tambien sufri una pequeña quemadura en la palma de la mano coji a kimera que estaba entre sorprendida y asustada y sali de alli

-kimera

estubimos corriendo un buen rato

-donde esta donde esta ese sitio que dijo damus esta en las escaleras que acabamos de ..

cubri la boca de kimera com la mano y acto seguido abri de una patada la puerta de al lado y me meti con ella dentro despues cerre la puerta y la atranque con unos estantes algo pesados en poco afuera se oian gruñidos y rujidos de zombies que intentaban entrar me sente en el suelo para descansar estaba bastante en mis limites mire a quimera cuando la vi ella sonrio su sonrisa era triste y forzada como si quisiese que no me preocupase por ella me lebante y ... Tanquila yo te cubro las espaldas

acto seguido abri ltrampilla de un conducto de ventilacion yo no podia entrar pero kimera si

-escucha kimera quiero que uses los ductos de ventilacion para llegar asta donde estes a salbo

-Pero y...  
Tranquila estare bien

kimera se metio adentro y a mi me vino otro flash  
Chico1 maria si no corres te dejaremos atras  
Chica s... Deja de decir tonterias devemos estar juntos  
Chico2 maria estas bien pareces agotada y tienes hinchado el tobillosubete a mi espalda te llevare asta la base para que descanses  
S... D... Quiere a maria y maria quiere a d...  
Chica s... Deja de molestar maria no estaria asi si no la hubieses asustado y resbalado en esa pendiente  
Chico2 c... No te enfades un accidente lo tiene cualquiera verdad¿maria?  
El flash termino sera algun recuerdo me puse a pensar no podia recordar casi nada solo mi nombre la puerta empezaba a abonbarse por los golpes continuos de los zombies y yo solo tenia esa lanza que habia creado sin saber como hace rato la puerta se rompio y los zombies se abalanzaron en marabunta yo agarre la pica y clabe la punta al suelo al acerlo este se electrifico electrificando a los zombies y a mi saque la punta y recordando lo de antes la saque inclinada una gran lengua de fuego descomunal barrio a todos los zombies y la habitacion sali de alli todo parecia tranquilo y me dirigi donde kimera en las escaleras conoci a atenea portaba unas tijeras cuerdas y una pistola magnun me apunto a la caveza y

-atenea detente es de las nuestros

damus salio en mi rescate

-valla otra mocosa para cuidar no te basta con una quemada y una callada tambien buscas tuertas?

De repente Un intenso dolor me recorria la cabeza mis oidos pitaban tanto que no podia oir a damus y atenea discutir la placa sentia que me quemaba desesperada puse mi mano en ella y note como esta ardia mire mi reflejo en el cristal de la ventana la placa antes de un calmado y apagado azul ahora era de un rojo brillante con unas lineas verdes las cuales parecian brillar con tal intensidad que me que quemaba mi ojo al verlas y una voz me decia

-mi preciada arma mi pequeña creacion te as vuelto alguien muy problematico es normal estas en esa edad pero eres solo un arma guarda esos sentimientos de querer salvar a los que deves eliminar tu fuistes creada para eliminar a aquellos que dudan de mi grandeza eliminar aquellos que podrian hacerme sombra olbidate de los recuerdos no te aferres a ellos pues tu eres mi hija yo te di la vida yo te di ese poder te puse esa placa para asi poder controlarte para asi tu no desobedescas a tu creador ahora quiero que luches lucha contra todos los apestados

mi cuerpo empezó a moverse sólo iba a por atenea la golpee y está callo al suelo

-valla pero sí eres una actiz muy buena

mi voz sonaba pero no era yo quién hablaba

-disimulas ser una débil humana aunque seas un ser demoniaco verdad au..

sentí un golpe muy duro en la cara atenea me miro con desprecio y yo no podía controlar nada sonreí sin querer mi cuerpo se levanto un zombie parecía un guarda del hospital avanzaba arrastrandose no tenía piernas y le faltaba medio brazo tenía pequeñas flamas por su cuerpo seguramente cuando lanze la lengua de fuego el fue uno de los pocos que se libro de ser volatilizado pero de que le sirvió mi cuerpo se movio sólo se acerco al zombie y le inco la lanza por el lado contrario reventandole la cabeza al inflarse desde al parecer está lanza que había creado tenía otra habilidad la de expulsar aire cogí el bastón antidisturvios una pistola taser y me fuy a atacar a atenea tiré a atenea al suelo y está me respondía golpeandome para alejarme use el bastón para golpearla pero ella los esquivava como sí estuviese bailando una especie de bals agarró el bastón y vi su mano enegreciendo y el bate empezó a arder volví a hablar

-supongo que aún ella no está lista sigue jugando a ser la buena ya tú sabes que no eres lo que juegas

la placa volvió a su otro tono y yo caí desmallada me levante en una cama kimera parecia que habia cuidado de mi se la veia dormida placidamente a mi lado intente levantarme pero me di cuenta que tenia las manos y las piernas atadas kimera desperto -perdona maria te han atado y todo por culpa de atenea

-no pasa nada conteste

me quede tranquila aun era de noche asi que decidi volverme a dormir kimera se tumbo a mi lado y me abrazo yo no pude evitar sonrojarme

-buenas noches eris dijo dijo feliz mientras me abrazaba yo la mire tristemente

-buenas noches sally

damus vino a la habitacion y me desato

-perdona que te atasemos pero -aller atacaste a uno de los nuestros -lo se pero no era yo

-que?

Damus parecia confuso pero

-es por la placa una niña de pelo oscuro y aspecto fantasmal entro

pandora que quieres decir

-esa placa es una placa de contencion seguramente ella tiene un nucleo de energia pero esa placa tambien puede controlar la mente del quien la tiene aunque su mente esta consciente esta no puede hacer otra cosa que ver y oir pero no puede hablar ni moverse a voluntad es por eso que no recuerda nada mas que su nombre porque tiene la orden de bloquearle la memoria pero el cerebro humano es muy complicado y a veces se escapan pequeños fragmentos de memoria los cuales vuelven a bloquearse

-y no hay algun modo de quitarsela pregunto quimera

-si pero es muy peligroso sobre todo si esta asegurada es pocas palabras esa placa solo puede quitarla quien se lo alla puesto

-y quien me la puso? Pregunte

-eso no lo se yo solo se de la placa porque mi padre y mi madre estubieron trabajando junto con otros en su creacion pero esa placa hiba a ser usada para otros fines no para ademas se des estimo el imbento por su grado de peligrosidad para las victimas peligrosi...no dio tiempo a terminar y la voz de orfeo se volvio a escuchar damus nostra imperion los soldados de -damus miro preocupado -me temo lo peor kimera pandora maria no os movais de aquí damus se fue corriendo de la habitacion -¿que sucede? Pregunte kimera y pandora parecian estar muy asustadas -los soldados dijo kimera -del auditor añadio pandora auditor?de repente me vino un flashback era un laboratorio y veia a una especie de doctor podia verme reflejada en los cristales y en sus ojos casi inexpresivos parecia uno o dos años menor estaba atada en una mesa de experimentacion y el acerco un instrumento como unas pinzas grandes hacia mi ojo derecho

-maria un recuerdo? pandora me observava con atencion

-no no lo se

mi cabeza me estaba por esplotar y parecia que pandora lo habia notado

-te duele la cabeza verdad?

saco de su bolsillo una pastilla

-ten esto te alibiara solo tengo una pero al menos are algo bueno

pandora miro triste al piso

-porque no me contais que fue lo que paso como os reunisteis todos

kimera empezo

-nostra y damus nos acojieron ellos eran exsoldados de un escuadron llamado bolbelk o algo asi ellos renunciaron y se dedicaron proteger y apollar a los inocentes .

-acabar con las infecccctaciones de zombies de una zona arreglar las barricadas dar asistencia a las victimas reparar sus casas son unas de las cosas que ellos junto a los demas hacen

-nostra es muy buena en asistencia medica damus save manejar cualquier arma según dice quiere ser tan bueno como un tal omega pues el es su idolo - -imperion y orfeo lucharon a favor de auditor pero cuando orfeo fue herido de muerte e imperion perdio la razon

-el los abandono luego nostra y damus los aceptaron en su grupo aunque en ese momento eran dos con ellos fueron cuatro gracias a los cuidados y asistencia de nostra orfeo se recupero pero no pudo salvarle ni las piernas ni los brazos ni los ojos no podian salvarse imperion decidio darle uno de sus ojos y ella se lo transplanto

-luego vine yo imperion me encontro rodeada de los cadaveres de mis compañeros de colegio y profesores …..

-auditor mando a su ejercito a acabar con esa escuela para enseñar a los habitantes de ese poblado quien mandaba y lo que pasaria si se rebelaban luego se unio a ellos la perr.. em atenea ella estaba muerta de hambre y muy mal cuando la encontraron y ellos la cuidaron hasta que se recupero

-y por ultimo kimera damus la rescato de un incendio que su pradre proboco cuando este enloquecio y decidio matar a su familia para ahorrarles el sufrimiento

yo escuchaba la historia que las don niñas me contaban con suma atencion el dolor de cabeza habia desaparecido y

-quiero unirme a vosotros dije

-seguramente estando aquí me sentire protegida y podre alludar aun no se quien soy no conozco nada de mi solo se que desperte en el parque pero nada mas

las dos chicas me sonrrieron alegres esa sonrisa fue borrada en pocos segundos una bala acabo con la vida de pandora

-!ANDREA¡ kimera gritaba el nombre de su amiga coji a kimera y la saque corriendo de alli

al salir nos encontramos rodeadas por los soldados

-maria tengo miedo abraze a kimera y le dije que no se preocupase que la protegeria cogi a quimera y me la puse a cuestas golpee el suelo con la vara para electrificarlo al hacerlo muchos de los soldados quedaron paralizados y logramos escapar de hay llegamos a un quirofano de la unidad de quemados del hospital limpie la zona de zombies y kimera se sento en la cama del quirofano

kimera yo lo- yo me sentia culpable si me hubiese dado cuenta andrea podria averse salvado

-no es tu culpa ninguna de nosotras saviamos que ivan a atacarnos kimera sonrio triste maria podrias dejarme sola por favor

asenti con la cabeza y sali de alli el silencio era roto por los gritos y llantos de dolor que salian de ese quirofano los zombies se sentian atraidos y yo los mataba o los alejaba de la puerta el llanto ceso y un fuerte extruendo se escucho detras de la puerta sin pensarlo la abri mi ojo no lo podia creer lo que veia una humareda de polvo y yeso escombros la abitacion arrollada y una parez arrancada de su sitio y clabada a la parez que tenia enfrente

-Kimera? No hubo respuesta empece a asustarme

-sally grite sally donde estas entonces me di cuenta las dos paredes pegadas un hilo de sangre derramaba de ellas kimera habia muerto enparedada mientras yo luchaba para que ella llorase empece a sentirme mal y con ganas de vomitar sali por el hueco que se habia probocado quien podria haver echo semejante barbaridad? La locucion se bolvio a oir

-asi que eras tu la que los a Atraido

-/

-que les as echo a los demas

-/

-hija de p...

/

*gritos de desesperacion. Y gruñidos de zombies*

(maria maria despierta maria)

desperte un zombie estaba frente a mi el me gruñia y se preparaba para morder yo con un movimiento de la vara acabe combirtiendolo en un zombie incinerado los gritos abian sesado mire la pared donde kimera abia quedado aplastada como si fuese un animal que hubiese sido atropellado por una aplanadora me sentia mal habia ya perdido a tres devia encontrar al resto antes de que tubiesen el mismo destino

corri hacia el centrop de control donde savia que orfeo habia sido atacado pues sabia que usando las camaras de vijilancia yo podria encontrar al resto

llege al centro de control el cuerpo de orfeo era lamentable ver su aspectro estaba medio comido como si los zombies solo hubiesen querido infectarlo me acerque y

-POR FAVOR ACABA CON MIGO -orfeo gritaba de agonia

yo me asuste mientras veia como el gritaba que lo matase entre llantos de sangre

empeze a llorar

vi un bate de basebal de madera y lo coji mire al pobre hombre sin brazos ni piernas lleno de mordiscos de zombies me miraba con ese ojo que su hermano le regalo y con esa cuenca donde se suponia que deveria tener un ojo

-ppor favor nnno quiero acabar combertido enun zombie acaba con migo no dejes que me transforme

lebante el bate y lo golpee con violencia la sangre salpicaba mi cara y ropa y se mezclaban con mis lagrimas poco despues antes de que diese su untimo respiro le escuche darme las gracias y morir segui golpeandole asta que su cabeza quedo totalmente destrozaza y por tanto no pudiese combertirse en zombie

me arrodille y cai desmallada

flashback:

d:maria lo siento

…...

s: es hora de enterrarlo

…...

c no tw pongas a llorar maria a el no le hubiese gustado tienes que ser fuerte

…...

empece a verme con un conejo en las manos estaba muerto yo lo sostenia y llorava mientras los tres chicos me daban su apoyo me levante y introduje al pequeño animal en un hoyo el cual cubrimos los tres y pusimos una corona de flores de zannahoria y trebloes en ella

fin del flashback

desperte con angustia

pero devia continuar no podia creer que estubiese pasando

me fuy a los monitores y observe nostra y damus luchaban coontra los soldados y los zombies y ellos aun estando en inferioridad numerica los otros parecian pequeños insectos

imperion corria de un lado a otro matqando zombies y arreglando las barricadas las cuales estaban tiradas y mucchas de ellas quemadas

en cuanto a atenea la veia con el ella le defendia de los zombies mientras elreparaba las barricadas

-quien es la traidora?

Estube pensando atenea o nostra una de ellas es pero quien

entonces recorde algo que dijo orfeo mientras lo golpeaba

-ella es un montruo que puede quemarte

mis pupilas se dilataron y corri hacia donde estaban imperion y atenea

imperion alejate de ella coji el bate y luche contra atenea que quedo sorprendida

-pero que haces maria grito furioso imperion

-ella es la traidora grite

atenea me miro

eso es mentira yo nunca podria traicionaros

guardate tus mentiras orfeo me lo dijo tu le echastes a los zombies psabias que el no podria defenderse tu sabias que el podria delatarte al estar siempre en la sala de seguridad rodeado de camaras el podria verte matarlos a todos

y abisarles para que o hullesen o en su defecto te detubiesen

ella sonrio y se transformo era como un angel de colos totalmente negro sus alas eran las alas de un demonio y un aura oscura y pesada rodeada de un fuego tan negro y ardiente como el infierno

valla parece que no se te escapa nada

ella lanzo una bola de fuego que esquive echandome a un lado imperion no podia creerselo

atenea tu?

Atenea tu atenea bla bla bla me llamo audite y ya estoy aburrida de vosotros mi ermano el gran y poderoso auditor me a pedido vuestros cadaveres para sus esperimentos y eso are cojio a imperion con sus manos y el empezo a ardder en llamas

NO grite coji el batre paras golpearla y hacer que lo soltase pero ella con u manotazo consigio lanzarme cerca de una ventana vi como de imperion solo quedaba un cadáver carbonizado

cerre los ojos pensando que era mi final pero tube suerte cai dentro de alcantarillado y me sumergi en sus aguas el olor era repugnante y casi no podia respirar el agua residual me llevava mientra veia que todo se volvia oscuro


End file.
